


Until Her

by redhellion (dhazellouise)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, supercars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/redhellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Itachi had never been in love...until HER. - Complete Drabble, Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Her

_Kami... She's amazing!_ Itachi thought, his heart a thundering beat against his chest. His grip tightening around her when he heard her deep, sexy purr. He exalted when she responded to him so easily with just a prod and shift of his hands.

_I'm going to drive her so hard that she would be leaving scorch marks on every surface I push her into._

He prodded her further, pushing her to the limits until he could hear her screeching.

The sound of it was like music to his ears.

He could smell her strongly now.

Yet he wanted more.

_Kami, she's going to be the death of me._

There was a rush of adrenaline as he sharply turned the wheel to the right, and at the same time, he pressed his left foot on the gas pedal. His new Lamborghini Aventador drifting smoothly around a curve.

The wheels screeching against the asphalt .

_**SCREEECCCCHHHH** _

He could smell the burnt rubber, and Itachi had never been in love like he did in that moment.

He was going to shoot down some Yakuzas while driving his new love.

His _Amaterasu._

Tokyo would burn once he unleash her on the streets.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I understand why guys go crazy over cars. LOL. This is me dedicating my love for Lamborghini Aventador. I know this drabble is weird..ahaha


End file.
